Could You Foresee This
by greyeyes7
Summary: Kit Walker is thrown into Briarcliff, where he meets an unexpected friend-a girl named Maggie Esmerelda, who seems to think that Kit carries a strange liking to her ex-beau, Jimmy Darling. I MAY TURN THIS INTO A FULL STORY, One-Shot for now.


_I've never written an M rating before, so be gentle with me._

 _IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I might elongate this story. I don't even know if anyone will like it though, so before I decide to do that, let me know what you think-please and thank you!_

 **Could You Foresee This**

He was thrown in his cell, his head slamming against the wall, causing a pounding headache that, at the time, he didn't know would last for the next two days. After the depressing, gray brick came into focus, he looked around his small home. It consisted of a metal bedframe, an impossibly thin, yellow mattress, and the smell of sorrow.

' _Like it or not, he thought, this is my new home_ ,' he thought. He pulled himself up (a difficult feat in his straightjacket) by pushing his weight onto the wall, and pushing up with his legs. Once he stood up fully, he collapsed onto the bed, the mattress providing about as much support as he expected it to.

He rolled onto his back and sighed. He thought about everything that had happened. But eventually, like always, the thoughts of the ridiculous accusations gave him a large headache (this time to couple the one he got when entering the premises), and he found his escape through sleep.

* * *

He stepped out into the commons. The light shone in through the windows, making the place seem a little less dreary, but considering the fact that the patients were all depressed, it clearly didn't add to the conditions of the asylum.

The commons had this ridiculous song playing—this horrible, repetitive song that nearly drove him insane as soon as he walked through the doors. He imagined that on a normal day, there would be lots of bustle—people chatting, playing games, and then there was the occasional chronic masturbator.

But this day…this day was different. Because on this day, Bloody Face himself stepped through the large, wooden doors and into the commons. Kit was convinced that had he not been known for this crime, people wouldn't look twice at him. They would regard him as just another man in a blue shirt and pants. But everyone knew Bloody Face. Everyone knew what he had supposedly done.

He froze as soon as he stepped in, taking a moment to assess the room. Everyone looked at him, doe-eyed, as if they were afraid they'd be his next victim. A Hispanic woman held a rosary towards him and began uttering something in Spanish. A man with his hands in his pants had momentarily stopped pleasuring himself to get a good look at the famous murderer.

But there was a girl. She wasn't looking at him. Out of everyone there, she was the only one to not stare. Her blond locks were wrapped up in a ponytail, perfectly in place, as if she had just left a salon. He couldn't see her full face, but she briefly shifted in her chair, allowing for Kit to catch a glimpse of her rosy cheek. She sat at a card table with a pinhead, both appeared to be enjoying themselves—the only bunch out of the whole asylum with legitimate smiles on their faces.

Kit stepped forward, watching as some of the crowd continued business as usual, while others stared out of the corners of their eyes, as if he wouldn't notice. But he didn't care anymore.

He walked straight towards the card table and sat across from the pinhead, with the blond on his right. She looked up, startled at his sudden entrance, and her eyes widened. At first, he thought it was because she recognized him as bloody face…that was until she said, "Jimmy?" She looked down at his hands and back up at his face. "How—what?"

The pinhead was going absolutely nuts. She jumped up and ran around the table, giving Kit a big kiss on the forehead before the guards barked at her to let go of him. She skipped back to her spot across from Kit, the smile still on her face, and with the word "Jimmy" coming out of her mouth at rapid speed and on repeat.

Kit shook his head, "I'm Kit. Kit Walker."

The blond nodded, as if she knew that, then glanced back down at the cards she had in front of her, muttering something about hands and impossibilities. Kit tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to think. The pinhead looked terribly confused, and said to him, "No Jimmy?"

Kit shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know this Jimmy fellow. But I noticed you two were playing cards…I was wondering if you'd deal me in?"

The blond didn't look up from her hands as she shuffled the deck and dealt him a hand. Kit took this time to look at her a little better. He noticed her green eyes, which were large like a doll's. He knew that women always tried to make their eyes look bigger, but this girl didn't even wear any makeup and her eyes were China-like. Her nose was small and cute, as a nose should be. Her lips were plump and pink. He looked down at her hands, which were small and dainty as they placed his cards down in front of them. She was beautiful.

"So I didn't catch your names," Kit said, grabbing his cards off the table.

"Pepper," the pinhead smiled.

"I like that name," Kit said, grinning at her, "It suits you, Pepper." This, of course, earned a wider smile from the pinhead in question. Then, Kit turned to the girl beside him. "And how about you?"

"I'm Maggie," she said, refusing to look up.

"You got a last name, Maggie?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"That's nice," Kit said, throwing down an Ace of spades and realizing that she wasn't going to tell him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What do you want from us?" Maggie said, finally looking up at him. She gasped as she did so, as the likeness to her ex-boyfriend was…absolutely crazy. ' _Maybe the asylum is getting to me_ ,' she thought. ' _Wait, no, I'm not crazy._ _I mean, they say there are 7 people who look alike at one time, right?_ _This could be one of those people for Jimmy._ _Except he has regular person hands and murders women for fun_.' The internal battle Maggie was having didn't cover up the fact that Kit was the spitting image of Jimmy, except Kit's light brown hair was combed over nicely, and he didn't appear to be as muscular as Jimmy was. Then again, Kit didn't have to try to live with lobster claws, so he probably didn't need superhuman strength.

"Well I was hoping to make friends with normal people. Like people who aren't crazy," Kit said, looking around and everyone surrounding the trio.

Maggie laughed, "Great place to make non-crazy friends."

"You know what I mean," Kit said, "Not everyone here is crazy. Some people are here even though they didn't do anything wrong."

This earned him a skeptical look from the blond, "Don't plead your case with me, it's the jury you have to convince of your innocence."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything. For all you know, I could be talking about you. I mean, I can't imagine you doing anything to warrant you ending up in here."

She glared at him with her piercing, green eyes. "Well next time you try to assume something about people, don't assume it about me." She leapt up from the table and made a quick exit from the commons.

Pepper looked around, very confused. She turned towards Kit and said, "Sorry, Jimmy," before following her friend.

* * *

"Humor me," Kit said, sitting on the couch by Maggie the next day. She looked up and pursed her pink lips at him. "Who is Jimmy?" Her face fell for a moment before she looked down at the Bible she had in her hands, pretending to be very interested in the book of Leviticus. "Come on, Maggie, I just wanna know why you and Pepper keep calling me 'Jimmy'."

Maggie looked up at him, and it was evident that he had hit a nerve. "Jimmy was someone both Pepper and I knew. And now we're here."

"So you knew Pepper before you got here?"

"Why do you care?" Maggie said in a voice just a tone away from a shout.

Kit held his hands up defensively, "I was just wondering. I told you, it'd be nice to have some sane friends around here, and you and Pepper seem like a nice bunch."

"That's a laugh," Maggie said, rising to a standing position. "I'm probably one of the most dangerous, awful people in here."

"Worse than me?" Kit asked, looking up at her.

Her eyes connected with the floor as she whispered, "Worse than you."

"Maggie, I don't care what you did. I don't care who you were before this. I think you're nice, and I'd like to be friends. Or at least for us to eat lunch together—there's nothing worse than eating alone."

He watched as she nodded briefly and began to walk away, but at the last moment, she turned and said, "You remind me of him. That's why it hurts."

* * *

Kit was assigned a shift at the bakery with Maggie. They were rolling out dough in complete silence, Maggie refusing to even acknowledge Kit's presence. But after awhile, he couldn't take it. "You ever worked in a place like this before?" he asked. She didn't look up, but he continued, "Well not a mental ward, but a bakery?" Again, she didn't answer. "I've never done anything like this. In fact, I can't cook for shit. Half my life I ate peanut butter and jelly for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Granted, part of that was because I couldn't afford much more, but the other half is that I really can't make anything else." She leaned towards him to grab more flour, but then leaned back as if he wasn't there. "I'm a mechanic. Or, well, I was for awhile there. I love working with my hands, I think it's great. So many people just overlook the beauty of handiwork. People nowadays are all too ready to have machines do everything for them, but man—when you get to actually build an engine with your own two hands—well that just makes you damn appreciative, don't you think?" He looked up to see his blond angel crying. "What did I say? I'm sorry if I offended you."

She shook her head, her blond curls bouncing underneath her hair net. Kit decided it might be better just to leave her alone, but then she blurted out, "I was working with this guy. His name was Stanley and he was evil, just pure evil, but I owed him. He saved my life. So I worked with him. He was a con artist, making money off of the pour souls who didn't know a sheep's heart from a human's." She paused and wiped a tear from her cheek. "And then he had this brilliant idea that we go to a freak show. He said it'd be great, that'd we'd make all of this money if we just got some freaks together. So I worked as a palm reader, claimed I could see the future. But I stayed with the freaks and Stanley didn't. So I got to know them, and freaks—they're just normal people, you know? They're normal people who were born into non-normal bodies. And that's just…awful. It's so unfair to them." She shook her head, getting herself back on track of the story. "So we killed most of them. I didn't want to—I liked them. But Stanley insisted. He said we needed to. But I had fallen in love."

"Jimmy?"

Maggie smiled down into her dough, "Yeah. He was amazing. He would get nervous from stage fright, even after all of his years of performing. Anyways, I tried to get him to leave. I tried, I really did. But he just wouldn't. So Stanley cut off his hands."

Kit dropped the rolling pin he was using. "He cut off his hands? Why?"

"Jimmy had this…condition. Ectrodactyly. It's where your hands fuse together. He was called lobster boy…so Stanley cut off Jimmy's hands," she began to cry harder, "He loved those hands so much. And it was my fault." Kit put his hand on her shoulder but quickly withdrew as a particularly large guard glared at him. "So I did worse than skin women alive. I took away the hands of the love of my life, and I helped to kill all of his friends and family."

Kit was silent for a moment before he said, "It wasn't your fault, you know. You can't blame yourself."

"But I do anyways," she said, smiling up at him.

* * *

"I know you didn't kill those women," Maggie said, coming to sit by Kit in the commons. He looked up at her, surprised. "That Lana lady was saying that she thinks you didn't do it, either."

"I appreciate that," Kit said, looking back down at his hands.

"Is it true that your wife died though?" Maggie asked shyly.

Kit looked over to her. "Yes. Alma died. And that's what hurts me the most about this whole thing. That people think that I'd kill my wife. I loved her. But all anyone wants to see is black and white. I mean, I'd kill to see her again. Probably in the way that you'd kill to see Jimmy again."

"I see him every day," she muttered.

"What?" he said pointedly, perking up at her words.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just thinking."

"What do you mean you see him every day?" Kit asked seriously.

Maggie paused for a moment, wondering if it'd be smart to say what she was thinking. She finally gave in and admitted, "In you. At first I thought it was just your looks. I mean, apart from the lobster hands, you're identical. But then I got to know you. And you're just as caring, just as devoted, and just as loving as he was. And…"

"And what?" Kit said, leaning in, eyes wide.

Maggie blushed, "And it's almost like God's giving me a second chance with you."

* * *

"Maggie," she heard a whisper. She slowly opened her eyes, which had been glued together with sleep the moment before. "Mags, wake up," she heard a little bit louder.

When she opened her eyes fully, she saw Kit, sitting on her bed. She looked around, as if surveying her room for guards, before whisper-shouting, "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you, Maggie," he said. "I had to tell you what I thought about earlier today."

"No," she said, a pink flush rushing to her cheeks, "I shouldn't have said all that, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Kit said, scooting closer. "You were right." Her head shot up and she gave him a questioning look. "You were right. I mean, I think we're being given a second chance here, but I'm gonna figure a way for us to get out of this shithole, but in the meantime, I think we should give us a shot."

"Kit, you're talking crazy."

"No, I'm not, and you know it. Maggie, I mean—did you foresee this? Could you see this future? I mean, I don't know how palm reading works, or if you can see your own future or whatnot, but this has to be fate. If you claim that I look exactly like your Jimmy, and we both ended up in the same place, it has to be a way for us both to try again, right?"

"Kit, I—" Maggie began, but she was quickly shut up by Kit's lips on her own. He grabbed her face with one hand and her waist with the other, pulling her to him as they shared their kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. Kit began devouring her lips, as if she were his last meal before the electric chair.

Maggie's hands found their way to Kit's nicely combed hair. She played with the ends and pulled him closer to her, her body meeting his. Kit's hand fell from her neck to her breast, kneading and squeezing it, causing her to gasp in delight. Her delicate hands went for the buttons of his shirt, and still connected at the lips, they both desperately tried to pull it off of him.

As soon as the offending material was on the floor, they wrapped their arms around each other and he pushed her down, laying her flat on the thin, stained mattress. He ripped her gown off of her, making it so that the only thing between them was her cotton panties and his blue pants. He made quick of disposing of the latter, but kept the former on her.

Kit put his arms on either side of Maggie's neck and kissed her lovingly on the lips. His head then dipped into the crook of her neck as he sucked on the soft skin there. One of her hands fell onto his head, holding him in place, while the other grabbed at his muscular shoulder, using him as an anchor from the world of pleasure that she had fallen into.

He kissed down her neck and to her breasts, which were very perky, and which served as some type of heaven to him. He kissed and sucked on her beautiful mounds, paying special attention to each cute, rosy nipple, before kissing his way into the valley between them, absolutely loving the way her soft skin felt on either side of his face.

Continuing down towards the goal, he ran his fingers along the sides of her curves, leaving trails of goosebumps behind. When he reached her cotton panties, he kissed over them, his fingers trailing down her body and towards the damp white cotton. He ran his fingers over her, pressing the cotton into her slightly, causing her to moan and grab at his head.

He teased her like this for another minute, until Maggie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back up until he was eye level and said, "I need you. Now." That was all he needed to hear. He tore the cotton panties off of her and grabbed his dick, rubbing it along her entrance to tease her. "Kit, plea—" but before she even finished begging, Kit slammed himself into her core.

Maggie dug her fingernails into his back and bit his neck in attempt to hold her screams as Kit pumped in and out of her. He loved the way her breasts bounced as he thrusted, he loved the way her blond hair was laid around her like a halo, and he especially loved what he saw in her deep, green eyes as he fucked her.

He pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her onto all fours. He grabbed the crook of her neck with one hand and her hip with the other as he slammed into her from behind. Maggie shoved her face into her pillow to hold back her screams of pleasure, as she felt his warmth. Kit grabbed a fistful of her long, blond hair and pulled her towards him, perfectly arching her back, and causing her to whimper. He leaned close and let his lips ghost over her ear as he asked, "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she cried, "I love it. Give me more, Kit, please."

"Say what you want."

"You, Kit. I want you."

"Say it again."

"I want you, Kit. Fuck me harder, please baby." And with that cry, he pulled them onto their sides. He wrapped his right arm under her, grabbing her neck with his hand, as his other hand flew to her ass, helping to pull her towards him. He turned her head with his right hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You're so fucking hot," he said, kissing her neck and cheek.

"Cum for me, Kit," she begged as he pumped harder and harder until he found release.

They both collapsed on the bed, Maggie rolling into him, a smile on her face. He pulled the thin blanket over them and kissed her forehead. This was their second chance, and they both vowed that they weren't going to screw it up.

 _PLEASE R &R! I do take requests, I don't care the rating or the couple, just let me know, and I'll throw something together. I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
